Our Little Equivalent Exchange (Two-Shot!)
by The-Fanfic-Writer1
Summary: When Envy begins to get an addiction for killing or hurting others, he runs into Ed and finds that the pleasureable feeling is more stronger when he hurts him. One night on his way to set out on his pleasure high, he receives a different kind of pleasure when he disguises himself as Ed's childhood friend, Winry.


Tonight was like any other night, only he wasn't out because Lust told him to do some killing. He wanted to go out because he wanted too. No one told him no when he said he was going out, and that of course made him not care if the other homunculi cared about his saftey or not. He was the jealous homunculus. Known for being envious of others for having someone there for them. As for him, he knew he wasn't completely alone, but that's what made him even more cruel then the other homunculi in the group. He didn't care about other's feelings, nor did they care about his, so he figured; why keep trying when you could show them just what they deserved? That one little thought changed him completely when he took the life of Maes Hughes. Right when he pulled the trigger, he felt a huge sense of excitement and an intesifying pleasure that seeped through his body like poison. His pleasure-like feeling continued to grow as he watched the funeral from a distance and listen to the girl scream in complete worry on why they were burying her father; completely oblivious that her father was dead. His favorite part of them all though, was seeing the wife break down in tears. 'Take that bitch.' He thought in his head. He had never felt so alive in his life of being a homunculus, he couldn't help but crave for more then what he recieved. He loved the feeling of being in control of others and their emotions, like a puppeter pulling on his puppet strings.

After that death, he sets out on more kills. Especially kills that Father never gave permission to. But he didn't care, he wanted to feel that same intoxicating pleasure seep through his body that made him feel wonderful on both the inside and out. He loved it all. One day, on his mission with Lust, that was the day when he ran into his 'Fullmetal Pipsqueak'. He did enjoy a little killing when he stabbed the armored suit to death by stabbing it's transmutation circle multiple times, but it didn't really give him that spark of pleasure that would fill up his body that he craved so much. He knew he couldn't kill the alchemist, for he was one of the important sacrifices, but that of course didn't stop him from teasing Fullmetal himself. When his arm went out, he found it the perfect opportunity to get at least a little bit of the pleasure by beating the living hell out of him, but he went light and tugged his braid while kneeing him in the stomach before dropping him to the ground. He giggled lightly to himself, he did get some pleasure in doing that, but not enought; but it would have to do.

With that little first meeting, he felt a sudden feeling he never felt. It was as if he was feeling the pleasure of wanting to hurt his 'pipsqueak' the more he thought about it. His fingers would twitch with anticipation at the thought of wanting to punch him, or at least grab his braid to hold him steady while he would continuously beat him. That very feeling intesifyed more and more, leading it to becoming a sweet and yet a deadly addiction he couldn't get out of. He loved it, he loved it very much he couldn't get enough of it. He wanted it so bad, he wanted it very bad he was at the point of no return. He craved for more, so much more then anyone could possibly imagine. Sometimes he would laugh at himself for how greedy he was of the feeling, thinking that he would become like greed; but he wasn't craving for money, power, women, sex, status, or glory. No. He was after the intesifying pleasure of killing or hurting someone. In fact, he felt as if he would do anything to get that feeling to spark within his body. And he knew that the only person who could cure his pleasure craving, was his 'pipsqueak'.

His violet eyes sparked when they locked on his fullmetal alchemist and began to slowly follow him from the rooftops, making sure not to make him feel as if he was being watched or followed. With his transformation powers, it very much came in handy when he turned into his childhood friend, Winry. He jumped down from the rooftops and walked towards the young alchemist and rested a hand on his shoulder; causing him to quickly turn and look at him with surprise golden eyes. "Winry...what are you doing here...? Shouldn't you be in Rush Valley?" Envy, disguised as Winry smiled kindly. "I decided to come and see you Ed, I figured I'd come by and check up on you." He could feel as if he couldn't hold up his smile for much longer due to him almost busting out laughing. The Edward Elric was playing right into his hands, this was almost a perfect joke. Edward nodded and smiled lightly. "I guess it has been a while hasn't it? Well I guess you can come by and see me and Al. Al needs a bit of oiling and so does my arm." Envy nodded and followed Edward to his room to meet with Alphonse. He couldn't help but snicker a bit on the way there, who would've thought that Edward would act all nice and pathetic to a girl who he called 'family'. Yet, he felt a little...happy...that he was treated differently then how others would on his normal appearance.. His eyes widen and he quickly shook his head to shake the thoughts out of his head. This was all a trick to get his pleasure high. When they arrived, Envy tried to act as much as in character as possible as Winry Rockbell, and to his surprise the boys didn't suspect a single thing.

After a couple of hours of trying to do some real repairs, he decided that tonight probably wasn't a good time to come by and to get his pleasure high. But then his mind changed when he watched Ed leave the house and Al left to their room. Envy smirked to himself and decided to follow Ed so he could get his chance of getting the pleasure he craved so much, but that changed when he was suddenly pinned to the wall in a nearby alleyway. His fake blue eyes widen when he saw his 'pipsqueak' pinning him down, a weird glaze that covered his eyes as his breath was light and shallow and his body was shaking, blushing, and covered in light sweat. Now he was confused. What was wrong with the Fullmetal Pipsqueak? Wait, why should he even care!? "Winry...we've been together for a while now...and yea..I told Al we were together...but...I feel as if what we're doing is not enough...so let's make an equivalent exchange." He watched Edward in confusion. What did he mean by equivalent exchange? His questions were answered when the blonde began to kiss up and down his neck, sending shivers to run down his spine. The same shivers he recieved when he would hurt someone. A breathy gasp ran past his lips as he looked down at his enemy. "Wh-What do you mean by...equivalent exchange Ed..?" His golden orbs landed on Envy's fake blue ones and gently whispered in his ear. "You give your body to me...and I'll give mine to you.."


End file.
